


Parlous - Doghouse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1312]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs accuses Tony of cheating on him with Tim. Tony doesn't take it well and moves out. Can the boys resolve their issues before something bad happens?





	Parlous - Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/03/2002 for the word [parlous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/03/parlous).
> 
> parlous[ pahr-luh s ]  
> adjective  
> perilous; dangerous.  
> Obsolete. clever; shrewd.  
> adverb  
> to a large extent; greatly.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the January 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/183897.html), which featured a lovely picture by rose_malmaison seen below.

  
  


Tony and Gibbs were no longer seeing eye to eye. The entire team was feeling it. Instead of Tony’s jokes and pranks reducing the stress and tension of the job like normally happened, they only made it worse.

Even stranger, Gibbs no longer head slapped Tony. Despite the tension between Gibbs and Tony driving the team up the wall, McGee’s relationship with Tony was stronger than ever. The two were often seen hanging out and laughing together in their off time and occasionally during breaks at work.

Gibbs’ temper always grew when he spotted the two laughing together. Bishop was doing her best to keep her head down and stay out of the line of fire, but it was difficult. She’d retreated to Abby’s lab more than once to seek a break from the insane levels of tension in the bullpen.

Abby commisserated with her regarding the insanity that was currently the MCRT. Gone was the happy family that Abby had known and in its place were strangers. Honestly, the team faced more danger from Gibbs and Tony than from the criminals, right now. 

In fact, Abby had gotten so desperate she’d begged Fornell to take Gibbs out for lunch and find out what the fuck was going on between him and Tony. Abby knew that Tim knew what was going on, but he was keeping quiet about it for some reason. She hoped that Fornell could get to the bottom of whatever it was, so that things could go back to normal.

Gibbs glared at Fornell when he showed up, but he still followed Fornell out of the building. They took a stroll through the nearby market, walking past a place with a red roof advertising beverages. “Why are you here?” Gibbs growled at Fornell.

“A little birdy told me you and DiNozzo had a falling out. Trouble in paradise?”

“You could say that. He moved out.”

“What? I thought you guys had made up after the Mexico fiasco.”

“We had.”

“Then what happened?”

“I accused him of cheating on me with McGee.”

Fornell stopped in his tracks turning to face Gibbs. “You what?”

Gibbs looked down at the ground. “Yeah.”

“DiNozzo? Your loyal Saint Bernard cheating?”

Gibbs glared, “I made a mistake.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Gibbs frowned in thought.

”You know you have to make it up to him. There’s no way he’s cheating on you.”

“I’m not so sure. We fight all the time now, but he’s busy laughing with McGee every time I turn around.”

“Did he move out before or after you accused him of cheating?”

“After.”

“Then he didn’t cheat, but he’s not going to wait for you to get your head out of your ass.”

Gibbs grunted.

“You have to fix this, Gibbs, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

“Like you regret marrying Diane?”

“Not even close. It would be more akin to when Shannon died.”

Gibbs glared at Fornell for bringing that up. It didn’t help that Tony had yelled at him, “If anyone’s cheating in this relationship, it’s you with Shannon,” before storming out the door. They didn’t say anything more, grabbing some food and eating it on their way back. 

Fornell peeled off to head for FBI headquarters and Gibbs entered NCIS even more conflicted. Before he could even sit down again, his phone rang. They had a case. 

He immediately turned around and headed back into the elevator, ordering his team to grab their gear and get their asses to Rock Creek Park. Tony, McGee, and Bishop rushed to grab their bags and head for the stairs as the elevator had already closed behind Gibbs before they’d even registered the order.

“Do you think you and Gibbs will make up?” McGee asked Tony as they all climbed into the NCIS evidence van to head for Rock Creek Park.

“I don’t know. It depends on him.”

McGee nodded as Tony started the van and they took off for Rock Creek Park at only a slightly slower speed than Gibbs. McGee grabbed the oh shit handle while Bishop enjoyed the ride from the slightly more comfortable backseat. 

“Can you guys at least keep it out of the office?” Bishop asked.

Tony startled a bit at that. “I’ll see what I can do about that, but it’s Gibbs.”

Bishop nodded her thanks and then they were stepping out of the car and heading towards the crime scene. Tony pulled Gibbs aside for a quick conversation in an attempt to reduce the tension, so that it didn’t affect work as much as it had been. It didn’t work and quickly devolved into a yelling match between the two of them.

They were so distracted arguing with each other that they completely missed the parlous man with the gun. Needless to say when the bullets started flying, it only gave them something else to disagree about. 

”We wouldn’t be in this position if it weren’t for you.” Tony yelled as he dived for cover.

“Like you noticed the gunman sneaking up on us.” Gibbs growled back, shooting back at the gunman.

“Well if you could keep our personal lives out of the office, we wouldn’t have been so distracted.” 

“If you would come home, I wouldn’t have to bring our personal lives to the office.”

”If you would apologize, I would come home.”

“Can you two continue this at a later time, please?” Bishop interrupted.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged sheepish looks for getting called out by the Probie on their unprofessional behavior. 

“Tonight? Home?” Gibbs offered.

Tony nodded. With a temporary truce, they quickly subdued the speed junkie and started in on the crime scene. Most of the time to solve the case came from processing the crime scene and evidence because once they got the junkie’s DNA and the DNA from the evidence matched it was a done deal. 

They finished wrapping up the case before Gibbs sent everyone home. Tony walked into Gibbs’ house, a place he had once called his home and would like to call his home again, and stopped shocked at the sight that greeted him. How had Gibbs had time to do all of this? 

Gibbs drove fast, but not fast enough to accomplish this. “What’s all this?” Tony asked, as he stared around at the feast that could have only come from his favorite restaurant, complete with his favorite mood music and lights turned down low for an intimate dinner.

“The start to an apology.”

“It’s a pretty damn good start. I can’t wait to see the rest of it.”

Blissed out after some of the best make up sex he’d ever had, Tony considered moving back into Gibbs’ house. The guy had messed up, but he’d made good strides in making up for it tonight. The only question was would he continue to make up for it if Tony moved in or would he stop. Tony wasn’t sure, but he was too blissed out to care right now as he joined Gibbs in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 11 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 11 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
